


Fox tails in humans are perfectly normal

by LuSixter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuSixter/pseuds/LuSixter
Summary: A long time ago, there was a demonic fox that had nine tails. With just one wave, the mountains fell and the waters roared.To confront him, 9 powerful men gathered.These 9 risked their lives to seal the beast.Only one would survive....Naruto Uzumaki does not know friendship, and is not familiar with empathy, he just goes through life having fun, the old boss orders him to go around the world and find a friend.Thus, Naruto begins his journey, where he meets his friends and enemies, while learning how to be human enough to start a family.(AU: Naruto from the pilot you can find: http://theanimeaddict1.blogspot.com/2009/08/blog-post_20.html)
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sarutobi Hiruzen & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	Fox tails in humans are perfectly normal

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapters are basically the pilot chapter divided into 3 parts, only with some important changes for the future.
> 
> Why in three parts? Because I have to translate it and it would take me a long time with a very long chapter, plus I don't want to take a break and leave it incomplete.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Know Naruto Uzumaki

"Get me out of here!" Someone cried "It was you right? Naruto, you cheated on me so I fell!"

"Silence" on Mount Oinari, in a hole, the boy looked at his classmate desperately "You said bad things about me at school, didn't you?"

"Th-That ... It was a joke!" Well it didn'tsound like a joke to call him _'Monstrous orange shit who thinks he's special'_ right? "We're friends, aren't we, Naruto?"

 _"Yeah sure!"_ Naruto thought. He didn't even wanted to touch him. And of course.

_Naruto didn't have any friends._

"Yeah right" Naruto bent down, looking closer at his classmate's despair.

"I'll tell the boss that you were the one who urinated on his bed!" Naruto tensed and stretched out his hand, the boy tried to reach the hand with hopeful eyes, only for Naruto to hit his hand and smirk at him.

"Screw you idiot!" Naruto stood "You deserve it" started walking away from there _"I hate that guy"_.

"You... You son of a bitch! No wonder everyone hates you and calls you a monster!" Naruto stopped abruptly "Get me out of here! This is very unhygienic"

"You care a lot about hygiene, don't you?" Naruto unbuttoned his pants.

"W-What are you ...?"

"Unloading" the victim was horrified.

"Hey, I-I was kidding ... no"

"There it goes! Wiiiiii ..."

**_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_ **

**[The guards eventually found him, unfortunately, according to Naruto]**

* * *

> **_A long time ago, there was a demonic fox that had nine tails. With just one wave, the mountains fell and the waters roared._ **
> 
> **_To confront him, 9 powerful men gathered._ **
> 
> **_These 9 risked their lives to seal the beast._ **
> 
> **_Only one would survive._ **

_-Uchiha Kiyoshi-_

* * *

"Your actions do not improve, and soon they will get worse" scolded an old man- no, **_The_ **old man. The head of the mountain. His hair was pointy and on his wrinkled forehead skin he had marks that assimilated flames of fire, he had a scar in his left eye, Naruto used to hang himself from his beard to take a closer look at the scar, now he found other less difficult and painful methods for his boss "Evil leads to conflict, there is no need for conflict in this age. Humans and demons must live in peace" Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at the boy with blond hair and whiskers marks (real whiskers?) with serenity "But you don't have a single human friend"

Naruto frowned in frustration "Really? What about your friends, boss? I've never seen a single one"

Serenity died at the moment.

"Idiot! Every one of my friends died fighting your father!" the boss calmed down and smoothed over "You're lucky I didn't dare kill a little 9-tailed baby fox" Hiruzen frowned "But you're a friendless boy, contrary to what I wanted when I rescued you"

Naruto started getting tired of that talk "Well! So if friends are **SO** important! Why don't you hurry up and catch up with them at once !?"

Hiruzen tensed further, his pointy hair now made him look scary and dangerous.

 _"... Oops"_ Naruto put the condiment with which he shared the name on his forehead and closed his eyes, seconds later, he turned into a fox-tailed bat and began to fly in the opposite direction _"Better to run away when he gets serious"_

 _"And with a technique like that ..."_ Hiruzen took a piece of wood _"At this rate history will repeat itself, and I don't think I could ..."_ He threw the piece of wood like a shuriken, with such precision that he hit the 'animal'.

 _"Ouch, stupid, stupid boss"_ he groaned mentally.

"Naruto, I will give you a very important mission" Hiruzen pointed a finger at him, Naruto would normally get excited about it, but the old man's seriousness did not let him.

"Mh?"

"First, head to the city, then the next village, then the next one, until you find a friend to trust" the tapestry behind him had the image of the nine-tailed fox, in each of his tails could be vaguely appreciated 9 men, somehow felt more present, suffocating

That's what Naruto hated the most about that room.

"I don't want you to end up like him, I don't want that for you" Hiruzen paused "Friendship and trust are essential, it means that someone understands you when you're happy, or when you are sad, someone who wants to be with you. It is the most important part for any living being" Hiruzen looked at the boy who was in front of him, he looked so confuse, he knew very well that, at the moment, Naruto couldn't understand what he meant, so he mentally prepared himself for what he would say next "I don't want you to come back until you bring a friend you trust, you must complete this mission!"

Naruto froze.

"It's not... possible..."

* * *

The next day, Naruto, now in his orange pants and jacket, got off his motorcycle and put his goggles on his forehead, leaving his home had not been as difficult as he thought, it was unexpectedly easy to leave, as if it did not matter not to return in a long time to the place where he grew up.

Because it was his home, wasn't it?

It was where he grew up, it had to be, right?

~~_**He had a home, right?** _ ~~

"Damn, I'm hungry" as if by magic, the beautiful smell of his favourite dish reached his nose.

_**Ramen.** _

"Ta-dah! Your plate of ramen" Naruto smiled looking at the dish that the kind old man gave him, And without paying! he said he could pay him later.

Even then. Naruto couldn't get why.

He never knew him or did anything for him, why be kind?

 _"Anyway, free food"_ Naruto was to excited to eat ramen again to think more about it "Thanks dude!" Naruto broke his chopsticks and gave thanks _"Great, I haven't eaten in a few days"_

"Boss! One for me" a fat man who reeked of alcohol entered the stall.

 _"Well"_ Naruto thought _"Whatever happens I'm sure I won't make friends like him"_

**Author's Note:**

> I translate this from Spanish to English, so the translation probably doesn't resemble one-shot.
> 
> With that said, please tell me if I made a mistake (however small).
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
